Hermione Grangers secret story
by Nansa
Summary: Hermione isn't totally muggleborn, but not a pureblood either, follow her story. AU, Sirius is her father. First fanfic, so dont know what else to put in the summary rating T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling

Author Note: My first fanfic, I really don't know if I'll continue this so please comment.

Hermione Granger's secret life

Prologue

Hermione Granger really wasn't who she said she was. That is she wasn't a muggleborn. Her mother was the one who was a muggleborn; she was the one who first went to Hogwarts. Actually she was only a year ahead of the Marauders and two years after Lucius and Bella. Helen Granger didn't exist, and there wasn't any Mr Granger, and there for it is safe to say that they weren't dentists either.

Helen was born in 1957 to George and Sylvia Rothfurt, members of London elite. Wealthy and powerful, yet secretive, nobody really knew their worth; they only knew that the Rothfurts were worth a whole lot and that you didn't mess with them. Helen grew up in style, the best clothes, toys, schools and friends. She was very close to her father but he was a busy man, and her mother died when she was four. So Helen probably had more freedom than other children in her position, she was headstrong, smart and arrogant, yet kind, maybe a little delusional due to being a spoilt aristocrat but she would eventually grow from that.

Now the year of Helen's eleventh birthday she got a letter, a rather strange letter but we all know the possible reactions muggleborns have when they receive their Hogwarts letters and Helen was no exception, laughter, because of course this was a joke, anger, because who dares to trick the heir to the Rothfurt fortune and finally a little sadness because how cool would it be to be able to do magic. She took the letter to her father who for some reason took the news rather reasonably and promptly gave little Helen a more in depth account of her family history. The Rothfurt were indeed descendents of squibs. The last magical heir of Rothfurt was Helens great- great- great- grandfather, Jonathan. After that there were only squibs. But they had been very powerful in the magical world, and when Jonathan saw that the next two generations after him were squibs he decided to venture out in to the muggle world, which he did, and in his last testament he wrote that after his day the Rothfurt would only live in the muggle world and would not touch their magical holdings until a magical descendant would be born, Gringotts would take care of things until then.

So finally there was a magical Rothfurt, but George Rothfurt wasn't a stupid man and he realised that their name would bring a lot of attention to a little eleven year old girl, so he contacted the ministry of magic and crafted a new identity for Helen. She would be Helen Smith, a nice normal muggle name, and she would attend Hogwarts as a normal muggle born. Albus Dumbledore might have known about the switch but he never said a word.

The Rothfurts had by no means been a light family, they did practice the old ways, and they worshipped Mother Nature and believed that all things magical should be revered, although they of course did hold lesser beings such as mudbloods and muggles in considered contempt.

George Rothfurt decided that to better distance Helen Smith from Helen Rothfurt she would attend Hogwarts a year later, and in the meantime hired tutors to instruct her in all things magical, especially their family history and political importance in the magical world. Also her tutors taught her the old ways, its theory and etiquette so when she would be ready she could enter society as a proper pureblood, because although she wasn't strictly speaking a pureblood, her name meant too much, had too much power so the purebloods would not be able to shun her.

Helen entered Hogwarts in 1969 and was sorted in to Ravenclaw. She was a pretty girl, with long brown hair, large brown eyes with a little gold in them, accomplished in magic and quite popular. She had her friends, mostly in Ravenclaw but did socialize with members of other houses. In her fifth year her project partner in arithmancy was Narcissa Black. After a few weeks of long uncomfortable silences Helen and Narcissa decided to at least be civil and between them blossomed a good friendship. They were very much alike, budding socialites of impeccable breeding though Helen was the only one who knew that. But still they became friends and Slytherin allowed that mostly because they couldn't find any faults with Helen other than blood and because Narcissa wasn't anybody you messed with, if she wanted to be friends with a mudblood she could. Her sister Bella had already graduated and didn't really interfere much with what her sister was doing, she had other things to think about.

In her seventh year Hogwarts playboy set his eyes on her. The great Sirius Black. Helen really didn't have anything against him per se. He was funny and sweet but war was looming and she didn't really understand how he could continue with this charade of nonchalance, like nothing could upset him. They dated for a while even a little longer than was usual for Sirius and she got to know his Gryffindor friends but it was Newt year and besides she had a big decision to make, should she enter the magical world as Helen Rothfurt or not. With the conflicts between the light and dark escalating it didn't seem like a sensible thing to do, and with seven years of summer tutoring in what the dark stood for and seven years as a muggleborn at Hogwarts she was a little confused as to where she stood. So she and Sirius parted ways in January 1976 and Helen set out to get as good Newt result as she could.

Helen decided to wait a while; she wanted a more practical education, so she went to university to study finance and other things that would aide her in managing her fortune. She missed the magical world so sometime she would go to Diagon alley just to window shop. There in September 1978 she met Sirius again. She noted that he had changed; he was more serious and sombre. They started dating again and one night in November after a few too many drinks she told him of her family. She told him of how confused she was because although Voldemort seemed to the non educated mind to be on a mindless killing spree she could see what was happening behind the scenes. His death eaters weren't all mindless minions and with the aid of people like the Malfoy's, Avery's and Greengrasses real change could be underway. The practitioners of the Dark arts wanted the freedom to worship and practice what was in their blood, and what was their heritage. But with light lords such as Dumbledore prejudice was all consuming and the dark wizards and witches after decades of being squashed down were finally fighting back. But the light teachings were all about how the dark arts were evil and bad. The Darks battle had had no choice but to turn violent and in return turn against the people of magical Britain. At least the original word of the dark wasn't to take over Britain or the world, or to make every one dark and to kill all light wizards. Some of the death eaters were going overboard, either due to the fact that they were unstable before entering the Dark Lords services or could not function or deal with amount of dark magic they were using, but aurors or vigilantes on the light side weren't any less violent and light magic could harm or maim just as the dark could. The propaganda against the Dark arts had always failed to mention that. The dark probably knew better than anyone that without the light the dark could not survive. What the followers of the dark and old ways were after was the freedom to practice their art and to rally under their lord as had been the way two hundred years before.

Sirius was of course astounded that the apparent muggle born would come up with these reasoning's, the same ones that he had grown up with, although the Black were a touch more aggressive in their reasoning's.

"I fight for the light side" he said.

"Do you fight because you believe in it or because after seven years in Gryffindor you have been conditioned to these beliefs?"

"Which means what? Are you saying that what dear cousin Bella and Dolohov are doing is justified and right?"

"Is what the Prewett brothers did at the Carrows estate justified and right?" she asked.

"They were hiding death eaters and the Auror intelligence said that there was a high possibility that a training camp was being constructed there." Sirius was getting quite loud and had difficulties keeping the anger from his voice.

"No I'm saying that a certain point of view is this is a war and people die, but the followers of the dark side want redemption for their beliefs and do you honestly belief that the light side and the ministry has the right to deny them that?" Helen looked at Sirius with something akin to pity, he was probably more confused than she was, having been raised by such a dark family and the growing up with people like James Potter, but the Potters were as light as they come, and huge supporters of Dumbledore whom was like the anti Christ to Walburga Black and her family.

"And besides the story is that only women and children were at the Carrows estate that night" she said.

"That bullshit and you know it."

"Do I?" Helen said and took the last sip from her glass. As she went to the kitchen she contemplated as to whom she was trying to convince herself or Sirius or was she just playing devil's advocate.

"Yes you know it, I saw Gideon after the raid and he was severely wounded."

"Your point being what? That women can't handle a wand? " She returned from the kitchen with another bottle of red and poured them both.

"I mean there is propaganda on both sides, but at the same time both sides are capable of terrible things, and well I'm sorry I'm not sure why we're having this conversation, but ever since a got my letter I've had the theory and arguments of both sides handed to me and in all honesty I find that the dark side has been screwed over but I know that that's usually what happens one sides wins and the other is screwed. Still when you think about it before Dumbledore and Horace Silvershot came about things were more even. The light had their ways and the dark theirs and both sides were represented at the Wizengamot. Today we've got the Wizengamot mostly seated by light wizards or 2/3, and the rest is filled with either closet dark wizards or dark wizards from families that are just too rich and to powerful to be touch which doesn't stop the ministry from trying of course. Do you know that most halfbloods and muggleborn belief that only the rich and powerful purebloods can be dark? That's because the only dark families that are visible dark can afford to be the rest have to hide their beliefs."

"I know this all believe me. But my family really didn't give me a choice. To be raised by a dark powerful family has its advantages but your way is almost set in stone. You grow up, go to Hogwarts, sorted in to Slytherin, you get married preferable to a second cousin and you manage your fortune. But in between are things that didn't sit well with me. "

"Apart from the second cousin thing and Slytherin?" she asked with a grin?

"Yeah! Apart from that. The rigidity of my upbringing was overwhelming. You are taught the Dark arts from a very young age, and not just theory also nobody is taught the cruciatus curse without being subjected to it once in a while!"

"Really you've been crucioed?"

"Well this is war so yeah, but before that, the first time when I was seven, and I was imperioed a week before that. We're actually taught how to throw it off."

"Well one of my tutors did that too but only the Imperio." Helen did understand better why the Slytherins were always so damn formal and in control of their emotions, they were taught from a very young age.

"Well I'm not sure I want to go into this now, but I'll say this, I love my family. Yes I ran away and nobody on my side really knows this, I mean Remus probably suspects but James is to set in his way he just thinks that I should count my blessings that I got away. I've never really told him about my family or our interactions because when we met and I was sorted into Gryffindor he, probably on the headmasters orders, befriended me and made some assumptions about the family dynamics of dark families that I never corrected, at first because I was scared shitless, I mean I was in Gryffindor and later my omission just seemed to further fuel the light sides justifications and I didn't know how to fix it all. I was and in some ways I still am their champion, their dark child who with the nurturing of Gryffindor and my light sided friends and families was saved from eternal damnation of the evil dark!" He said with a grimace.

"Do you miss them?" Helen asked as she moved from her chair to the couch to cuddle up beside him.

"Yes I do. I used to hide my interactions with my cousins and brother at school. For my sake and theirs but after I ran away I've only met them during altercations and we're on the opposite sides and sometime I just want to say screw it all and go visit my mother and beg, yes I the great Sirius Black, sometime want to beg my mother for forgiveness,"

"Why did you run away?"

"Ah that is a story for another day, I like you a lot but it is rather personal. Enough of this lets do something else." He started to nibble at her ear, moving downwards.

"Yeah like what?" she asked laughing.

They broke up right after Christmas, he was busy, and their conversations troubled him. He decided that his loyalty lay with is new family, James, Lily, Remus and Peter. The only thing that she asked was that he wouldn't tell anyone her secret and he of course the gentleman never said a word.

In January she discovered that she was pregnant, she tried to contact him but he was always on missions either for the auror corps or something more secretive, the order of the Phoenix she deduces. So she decided to bide her time. She also saw that it would be sensible to keep the child of a muggleborn and the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black a secret considering the times. The 19 of September 1979 she gave birth to a little girl she named Hermione Jane Rothfurt, but if the child would be magical which it probably would be considering who her father was, she crafted another identity, Hermione Jane Granger was also born that day, born to Mr. and Mrs. Granger dentists. After Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and Sirius was sent to Azkaban Helen decided to stay in the muggle world, she took over certain aspects of her father's companies and never married, her magical heritance would wait either for her or Hermione. As for Sirius she doubted his guilt but after several of her attempts to visit him at Azkaban were denied she gave up, after all she had her little girl to think about and if his precious light side was so convinced of his guilt then who was she to think otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hermione grew up very close to her mother and grandfather. She had her mother's eyes but her father's black hair. She would not have been called a conventional beauty as a child but was cute. She was aware of her status as a witch from a very young age and took to learning and reading everything she could with the ambitious drive she became known for during her years at Hogwarts. Her mother along with several tutors taught her and she loved all of it. That of course didn't stop her from attending a normal muggle school and excelling there. Helen did try to teach her daughter about the light and dark as objectively as she could as she thought it prudent for her daughter to be able to make up her own mind at Hogwarts especially as she would be attending as a muggleborn. She also tried to explain why wizards and witches fought so passionately on either side. But Hermione was of course just a child so at least until the letter would arrive Helen tried to let Hermione have as a normal live as possible, which wasn't very easy considering that she had to hide the fact that she was a witch and because she was Rothfurt and therefore had a lot going for her.

She also told Hermione of or father, about him being in Azkaban, and about his family and then his Gryffindor friends.

Well then Hermione goes to Diagon Alley few days before September first to buy her school supplies, she had of course been there before but now her and her mother were going as Mrs Granger and her Muggleborn witch daughter under glamour. Hermione's eyes stayed the same but they changed her hair from straight and coal black to brown, curly and frizzy. Nothing specific happened they only wanted to establish the ruse of the Grangers on case anybody ever wondered.

On September first she boarded the train and almost immediately met Neville Longbottom who had lost his toad. She knew she could just summon it or do a point me charm but alas she wasn't suppose to know any magic. She and her mother had decided that she would portray this over enthusiastic student so no one would suspect any prior training. Hermione went all over the train with Neville to search for the toad and in one cabin she met Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She didn't really like Ron but Harry seemed nice enough, a bit shy and very small but nice.

Now we all know what happens during the two first years of Hermione's education. She wasn't really faking her obsessive study habits or her bossiness those characteristics came naturally to her. But she wasn't as uptight as she did seem nor did she object so harshly to rule breaking, those were more exaggerations that she and her mother had wanted her to portray along with her Hermione Granger great reverence to authority. If she was wanted to be Harry Potter's friend, which she did, she needed to be viewed very positively by the headmaster and other staff. She hadn't planned to befriend Harry, it honestly did seem to be too much of a hassle, but they got on great and she hadn't really encountered many in her house that she liked. The sorting hat did have a bit of a problem placing her because she definitely would have suited well in Ravenclaw and also in Slytherin, but she had chosen the red and gold house for variety of reasons the chief among them the fact that it was considered an extremely light house and all of its members almost above reproach and Hermione is rather calculating in that aspect, so she hadn't chosen a side yet, being only eleven, but until then Gryffindor would keep her under the radar if she would begin to explore the more darker aspect of magic.

She didn't like the headmaster, she had researched him and other staff and talked to her mother and he did seem to be a great behind the scenes man to her. Like her mother said there was nothing straight forward about the headmaster and everything he did was calculated. Her mother had kept tabs on the magical world and had employed people to keep her updated on certain people the headmaster being one of them, so Hermione had some information prior to her attendance.

Her adventures were great fun but she did have some difficulties understanding how the headmaster could allow so many things go wrong in only two years, the incompetent teachers and a full grown basilisk roaming the plumbing just seem to be things that a man as powerful as he was should be able to prevent.

Another thing she has trouble comprehending was Harry situation and general disposition towards his status in the magical world. Granted he was only eleven and then twelve but if it had been her she would have researched her past, not just waited for people to offer information. Like she knew her father was his father's best friend and apparent betrayer but Harry didn't know he existed. She had feeling he was being mistreated in some way in his home, he was way too small and had very little self esteem, and the only time he showed any prowess was when anyone either assaulted the memory of his parents or his friends. She expected it to change with time but still he didn't seem to have any drive or ambition, and only when confronted to danger, that shouldn't have existed in the first place, a strong personality, emerged.

After she woke up from her basilisk induced sleep, Harry and Ron told her all about what happened down in the chamber. Ron embellished his side and Harry downplayed his. Ginny seemed to be fine, she had already gone home with her parents, and with the exams cancelled the students just lounged around the grounds until it was time to board the train.

Hermione wandered what generally happened when a muggleborn student was injured at Hogwarts. Muggles supposedly couldn't see Hogwarts therefore couldn't come to be by their injured children's bedside. She went to ask Professor McGonagall, how notifying and then assuring distraught parents was done. And also who in general was responsible for muggleborn students, while they were underage.

„When a muggle student enters Hogwarts they become wards of the school and the headmaster becomes their guardian. When you and the other students were injured we contacted your parents, informed them of what had happened, and ensured that we were of course doing everything to bring you back from your petrified state. Since Hogwarts is supposedly independent of the ministry we do not have take a ministry personnel with us though it is prudent to involve the ministry whenever possible just to ensure good relations. "said the professor.

„Was that done in this case"

„No Ms. Granger, the headmaster wanted to keep things as the muggles say under the radar, and thought it best not to do so now, and I agreed with him."

„My mother wrote to me after she got the news that I had woken up, and wanted me to come home immediately, I said that I wanted to study for these last few days since I had missed so much, I have to say I am surprised you managed to keep her calmed, I would have thought she would have demanded me being brought home or at least to a muggle hospital, she has great respect for modern muggle medicine. "

„Maybe you are too young for this conversation Hermione dear, but when you entered Hogwarts you became a citizen of magical Britain. Your parents really do not have as much say as to your wellbeing as before. At least not when a witch or a wizard know better. "

"Who decides when a witch knows better than a child's parent?" asked Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Hogwarts and indeed the ministry have a long and might I say successful history in dealing with all matters concerning muggleborns and their affairs. This isn't really something we should be discussing now. Why don't you run along and find your friends, Mr Potter was quite concerned about you while you were petrified, visited you every day, he did."

"Yes, well thank you professor, er for the chat."

And here it was, the other side, muggleborns being plucked from their natural environment, and placed in a completely new one. Their parent effectively loosing their parental rights, to people who "knew better" because they could do magic and the parents couldn't.

Young children losing their support system, Hogwarts really doesn't offer a very good alternative to that system. They don't offer, guidance in any other form than a often rather absentee head of house, either due to overconfidence in the system already in place or to many other responsibilities, f.x. professor McGonagall and her deputy headmistress duties, or the prefects who are first put in place during their owl years and often had way too much to do than to aid or help lost little muggles. The system was flawed, and one had to wander what would happen if the dark purebloods power would extend to not only policies regarding dark magic but also muggleborns and their rights.

Hermione was raised to think, to second guess and to question the status quo. She didn't have solutions but that didn't mean that her observations weren't valid. It bothered her that Harry could wield a lot of power and influence, but was either too moral or maybe naive in his moralities to do so. By placing Harry with the Dursley's, Dumbledore had very effectively ensured that Harry was only subjected to opinions and views that were approved by himself. Granted Harry came to the wizarding world unspoilt, humble and caring which were all good qualities but he was also very unsure of himself and had very little self esteem. He didn't trust his own self worth and therefore didn't trust his own observations and heart, when it came to this new world. A man as clever and accomplished as the headmaster had to have noticed how small and unassuming Harry was when he arrived at the sorting feast, after having seen hundreds of eleven year olds he should have noticed something was wrong. Not to mention the fact that Hagrid surely mentioned how difficult his family had been when he went to retrieve him, their behaviour alone should have sent up some red flags to a seasoned educator such as Dumbledore. Even if all the other staff turned a blind eye to his appearance and his reluctance to go home during Christmas and summer vacations, the headmaster who came across as all knowing and really based his whole public character as a altruistic grandfather, he should in Hermione's humble opinion at least give the wizarding worlds saviour more guidance than he appeared to do.

If Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley's to ensure that Harry would be a malleable and gullible child and teenager, one had to wander what his endgame was.


End file.
